fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad
Chad (チャド Chado) is a character from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Chad is an orphan from Araphen who takes revenge against the Bern forces for burning his orphanage down on the Lycian-Bern border. Chad joins Roy's forces in Chapter three of Fuin No Tsurugi when Roy launches an attack on Castle Araphen. He is friends with Lugh, Lleu, the Reverend Jodel and the other little orphans and cares about them. He fights to preserve peace among the countries and for his 'family' of orphans. In a Support Conversation with Cath it is revealed that Chad is a rather good artist, and that the Father at the orphanage had always praised him for his artistic ability before he had died. The conversation also seems to imply that Chad has a desire to become an artist following the war. Chad also describes much of his past to Hugh in their Support Conversation as well. In the conversation Chad borrows 3000g to buy a sword, later repaying 4000g and explaining why he borrowed the money to Hugh. Chad says that he bought the sword to use to fight for his 'family' of orphans. Chad also appears in chapter 3 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga where he plays a major role in the story of the chapter. He is out trying to hunt down the group of soldiers that destroyed the orphanage he worked at. At the end of the chapter, he leaves Al and his group to find another group with more powerful companions to help him get his revenge. He shows up again in chapter 17 and 18. Stats Initial Stats |Thief |Thunder |1 |16 |3 |3 |10 |4 |2 |0 |5 |6 |Sword - E |Iron Sword Lockpick |} Growth Rates |85% |50% |50% |80% |60% |25% |15% |} Supports *Lugh *Lleu *Cath *Hugh *Elen Overall Of the three thieves, Chad leans the most toward offense, his strength, skill, and speed growths standing out as some of the best of any unit. His defense is less ideal than Astore's, but if you keep him away from lances, his high chance to avoid will likely take care of the rest. Though weak when you first meet him, he will likely grow to meet any standard you may have, for an unpromoted unit. Since there is no chance for thieves to promote in this installment of the series, they cannot advance past an unpromoted level of 20, making them ill suited for combat in the long term. However, using multiple thieves can often be a good idea, as this saves you time and turns when looting a castle, or grants extra visibility in a sandstorm. Quote Death Quote Possible Endings *'Chad - Lycian Linx' (リキアの山猫 Rikia no yamaneko) After the war, Chad quit thievery. He traveled around the continent and dedicated his life to helping orphaned children. Not many could guess from his generous actions that he started out as a thief. Gallery File:Chad.png|Chad's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi. ChadManga.jpg|Chad's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters